1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for changing the font size of a message in a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for enlarging the text of a message so that the message is easy to view during writing an outgoing message or reading an incoming message in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the widespread use of mobile communication terminals, service providers and terminal manufacturers have been developing more convenient, special features to attract more users. For example, mobile communication terminals now are equipped with the functions of a phonebook, games, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), Internet, e-mail, morning or wake-up calls, an MPEG Layer 3 (MP3) player, and a digital camera.
One of the most popular functions is SMS. Recently, SMS has gained popularity over voice calls, especially among teenagers. Besides SMS, multimedia messages are available, including pictures, ring tones, video clips, and the like. Hence, the market for the mobile communication terminal has been further growing rapidly.
In most countries, the SMS message is limited to some bytes (16 bytes in Korea) of text to each line, equivalent to some English characters (16 bytes in Korea), and a font size is limited also, to spare space for emoticons.
Because of the limited display size and the limited font size, vision impaired people have difficulty in reading a message during writing an outgoing message or reading an incoming message. When the font size is changed randomly, it in turn changes the layout of emoticons, disfiguring the emoticons. Hence, the font size is limited.